


【警探组/汉康】康纳的101种情绪DAY4贪婪（前三篇在LOFTER）

by Donuixote



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuixote/pseuds/Donuixote
Summary: 一个仿生人意识到自己可能获得了人类贪婪的意识而想他的副队长不断索取性爱的故事此章包含Dirty talk，口交，吞精，骑乘和后入。文尾有戴戒指片段。





	【警探组/汉康】康纳的101种情绪DAY4贪婪（前三篇在LOFTER）

**Author's Note:**

> ·别名《一名异常仿生人的自我修养》  
> ·背景请自行猜想，结局开放，HE/BE也请自行理解(｀・ω・´)  
> ·边缘写手的负面情绪13Day挑战-Day 4
> 
> 前文前往LOFTER，此章包含Dirty talk，口交，吞精，骑乘和后入。文尾有戴戒指片段。  
> LOFTER链接：http://etherealtranquility.lofter.com/  
> LOFTER ID：今天我爬墙了吗

DAY4 贪婪  
气温永远都是将雨滴冻结成雪片的作祟者，但在此时他却又变成了白色圣诞节最为忠实的拥趸者。雪花被暴风吹得无法左右自我，最后只能让冷杉又积起一簇冬天生的花骨。  
冷风拼命地试图挤进那扇小门中，但还是被汉克无情地堵在了门外。  
室内保持着适宜人类只穿一件单衣的温度，暖风从头顶的出风口吹出，然后笼罩了在外面呆了很久的康纳和靠在一边的墙上正准备开口的汉克。  
“Lieutenant，请允许我今晚留在这儿。”  
“What？！”汉克惊得从墙上弹起，刚刚整理好的问题又被搅成一团浆糊。正当他又想开口说什么，那双蜜糖色的狗狗眼却盯得他说不出话来。  
“你说的，我除了在警局待机，也可以在你家待机的…”  
青年外表的仿生人略带委屈的声音把汉克完全打回原形，再也说不出什么话来。  
好吧我是说过这些话，他想。  
“Please.”  
他的男孩又如是说道。  
汉克揉着发痛的太阳穴，认命般转身走向客厅，默认了康纳的危险提议。但他并没有注意在说这些话时，精明的谈判专家一点儿都没有变黄迹象的LED灯圈。  
康纳拎着超商大包小包的袋子熟练地走向厨房，在里面摆弄起了厨具却又做到不发出一丝声响。以机器所拥的精度，完美的进行着计算，那双本该握着枪支的手现在握住了打蛋器用铁丝一圈圈包裹的柄端，食指抵在一侧，四指并不紧凑地拳握着。黄油蛋液在容器和打蛋器的间隙中翻滚着，细密的泡沫最终被捞出，只留下金黄的液体澄清在容器中。  
电视里的解说员年年如一日般激昂澎湃地叫嚣着比赛情况，汉克手里拿着康纳带来的低啤但一口也未下肚。铁罐剥夺着他指尖的温度，直至凝结成小小的水珠滚落至地毯，汉克才惊得将注意力从康纳那双甚至不是真实皮肤所做的手上移开。  
啤酒被放在矮桌上，水珠也找着归宿般不停地下滑。  
该死…我在想些什么！  
汉克将脸深深埋在双手之中，粗糙的、带有老茧和洗不掉的硝烟味的双手为老警官带来些许的平静。他从指缝间瞄着不远处的大衣，思考着这个他自己都不清楚对错的决定。  
像是某种约定一样，两人漫不经心的做着自己的事，就这么度过了一个短暂的下午。

叮——

烤箱响起的声音破开这种各管各的宁静，康纳从烤箱中取出了烤盘。过分甜腻的糖浆罐头和黄油派皮的味道将睡着的相扑吵醒，体型庞大的圣伯纳犬摇动着尾巴缓慢走到康纳腿边，似乎想看看这位新小主人做了如何的美味。  
康纳因为腿边的相扑而迟迟无法前进一步，手中的烤盘也慢慢失去了滚烫的温度。  
“相扑，乖孩子，让他过去。”不知何时就在门边的汉克最后下令驱赶了大型犬。  
“Thank you, Lieutenant.”  
烤盘被放置在大理石的台面上，上面是一张极为普通的派，但想必在机器精准操作下所作出的甜品味道也不会差到哪儿去。  
“你做了什么，康纳？”  
“黄桃派。”  
“嘿，黄桃派的黄桃是要放在上面的！”  
康纳并没有回复汉克的评价，把烤盘上的派放进盘子里，越过老警官身旁又将盘子放到了茶几上。汉克见后，也随即耸耸肩，坐回到了那张老沙发上，用古怪的过时眼光看着桌上无法形容的奇怪黄桃派和正单膝跪在地上手中捧着一把蛋糕锯刀的康纳。  
他又注视到那双手，人类给予了他们的造物一双可以做任何事的手。由仿生皮肤包裹的机械手臂可以端起最普通的手枪打爆罪犯的眉心，也可以像现在这样握着打蛋器和蛋糕刀将甜品以最精确的等分切开，或者……  
汉克觉得自己一定是疯了。  
脑海中满是那只无机物所构成的手握住他的阴茎，用影像皮肤摩挲挑逗那柱体上的经络、血管。  
与低啤接触的茶几上已经形成了一个小小的水洼，汉克没有管那罐淡的像狗日的白开水一样的啤酒，再次将脸埋进手中。  
“Lieutenant？”  
直到仿生人有些疑惑又担忧的声音传入耳中时，老警官才把脸从手里剥下来，却又不知道把视线放在哪里。最后还是没有承受住康纳那双奶糖一样的眼瞳中即使自己斜眼也能看到的期待，拿起了一块看上去无比古怪的黄桃派。  
好吧，事实上没有很怪。  
本就糖分极高的黄桃罐头在熬煮下变成更为甜蜜的黄桃酱，柠檬汁的微酸又在无形中控制着甜味让它不会过腻。切成小块的黄桃粒也在烘烤下变得绵软，但又为口感上增添了一份新奇。  
老警官挑了挑眉，刚想调侃一下这个最先进的警用仿生人什么时候真的变成家政仿生人了，却看到康纳在一个距离适当的位置站得笔直，他又把话咽回了肚子里。将手中的派吃完，然后他拍了拍身侧的位子。  
康纳额侧的灯圈在黄色下转动着，随即便也坐下。  
在汉克伸手准备去拿第四块黄桃派的时候，他看着那只不断让他想入非非，拥有温度和粗糙感却不是真正人类的手附上了自己的。汉克一时间竟有些发愣，再一次回神的时候，康纳已经吻上了他的嘴唇。  
柔软的唇瓣贴合着，足以勾起几个礼拜前的回忆。  
这个吻不带有任何性的暗示，只能让汉克感到无比的爱意和虔诚。康纳用舌尖轻轻描绘着汉克的唇形，把在空调房中变得有些干燥的嘴唇涂上一层仿生唾液。  
当两人分开的时候，汉克不可置信地涨红了脸，不需要呼吸的仿生人似乎无比的淡定，当然这建立在如果你不去看那基本可以变成圣诞彩灯的红色灯圈的基础上。  
“圣诞快乐，汉克。”他说。  
还没等老警官感动一下多少年没有人和他讲过这句话，康纳又开口说到:“以及你的唾液中葡萄糖含量过高了，我不建议你再去吃第四块黄桃派。”  
……哦，操蛋的仿生人。  
一大串脏话就在嘴边，但是实际年龄一岁都不到的“仿生人宝宝”接下来的动作又让话语哽在喉头。  
“康……康纳？！”  
“…除了葡萄糖，我还检测到你在分泌大量多巴胺和肾上腺素。”  
“你勃起了，Lieutenant。”  
汉克看着康纳跪在自己的两腿之间，那双越看越完美的手却在拉开自己的裤拉链。  
喉管里不由得发酸，分泌液体，黏黏糊糊的瘙痒着却只能让黏膜之间越来越发干。  
事实上，当他看到自己胯间肿胀的一包兜在内裤里时，汉克不由得觉得他在亵渎什么。  
他硬了。  
康纳拉开了内裤让老警官的阴茎得以出来喘口气。汉克并不小，康纳用一只手才只能堪堪圈住粗大的根部。  
如果说圣诞老人给汉克带来了什么礼物，那大概就是把他脑内的片段完整的，有真实触感的展现在他面前。  
甚至比那还要过。  
稍稍比一般人类体温低一些的手掌在柱体表面用一种不是很用力，却最能激起人性欲的方式摩擦着。指腹沿着那根最为粗壮的血管然后一路向上，在菇头侧面敏感的软肉上摩挲着。  
“停唔…康纳！我说停下你的手！”  
康纳停下了动作，这让汉克从过多的刺激中慢慢缓过神来。快要射精的酸胀感被脊椎成数倍的传到大脑，无法阻止的合成大量的快感。  
“这会很难受。”仿生人无意识的歪了歪头，他的手还握在硬挺的柱体上，“我可以解决的，Lieutenant。我的任务不会失败。”  
谈判专家张开那张专为救下人质和谈和来设计的嘴，亲吻了汉克的龟头，然后慢慢吞下了巨物。  
舌面上精密的检测器因为压迫感和信息在康纳眼前弹得乱码，让他不禁有点儿慌乱。即使整根吞下也不会有窒息感，不断的深入让喉头的软肉紧紧贴合住敏感的阴茎顶端，整个口腔被塞的满满当当。  
除了汉克·安德森再也没有别的东西。  
汉克的手插进康纳的发间，打理得当的黑色短发被揉的乱七八糟。康纳吞吐着唇间的柱体，蜜糖色的眼睛被蒙上一层湿漉漉的水雾，真的有种让人自甘坠落的甜腻感。  
“吐出来！康纳……不！”  
喉管的一次蠕动让汉克达到了顶端，老警官松开了双手，康纳慢慢吐出还是半勃起状态的阴茎，两颊鼓着，嘴里全都是浓厚的精液。

精液。  
汉克·安德森。

两个词组交织在储存盘里。  
汉克在看到康纳鼓鼓的腮帮子后，尴尬的想从一旁抽纸巾。康纳却用那对狗狗眼看着他，然后将精液咽了下去。  
“嘿，嘿嘿嘿！！！”老警官为自己衰退的反应力而没有阻止这个小宝宝做出超限制级的事情而感到无比后悔，叹了口气，“康纳，你这个喜欢随便吃东西的习惯真的得改一改了……”  
汉克从高潮不应期缓过来后，开始着急的拉起了裤链，却被另一双手按住。  
他们又交换了一个吻。  
和之前不一样，这次的吻或多或少带有着一些责备，疑惑，而更多的是占有欲和确认眼前的人是否真实存在的……恐惧。  
似乎是感受到了康纳急切而呼之欲出的情感，汉克并没有拒绝仿生人宝宝在自己的嘴唇上又啃又嘬。柔软的舌体舔舐着汉克的牙床，然后两条舌头交缠在一起。淫靡的气味和水声在客厅里散开。  
唇瓣终于分开，汉克喘着粗气，看着眼前似乎进入了放空状态的康纳，觉得喉管里烧着一片火。  
他几乎觉得这是不是自己喝完酒做的一场梦，但很明显的是桌上已经被打翻的低啤并不可能把老酒鬼醉倒。  
“康……”  
“汉克。”

该死的为什么这个人总是喜欢打断我说话。

“我应该是个机器。”  
“我不懂什么是爱。”  
“我想我可能真的故障了。“  
“…我爱你。想占有你。”

就如人性根劣的贪恋一般。  
“Damn it!”  
汉克看着康纳亮晶晶的眼睛，拉起仿生人已经皱巴巴的衣领，亲吻上了已经变得红肿的双唇。单身生活并没有让亲吻技术完全被遗忘，更有技巧和挑逗性的吻让康纳额侧的灯圈就没有以正常频率跳动过。  
分开，又吻合。  
两个人像是在沙漠中找到了水源，不断的摄取着、交换着对方的唾液来维持生命。  
汉克的手已经解开了仿生人身上的衬衫，白色的单衣挂在精瘦的躯体上，时隐时露的乳首更让人觉得无比色情。  
当汉克做好心理准备正要脱去康纳的西裤的时候，他摸到了两腿之间撑起的帐篷。  
“Jesus…你不是警用仿生人吗？！”  
“呼……唔今天，卡姆斯基先生帮我…装的。说是圣诞礼物。”  
汉克的眼神暗了暗。  
然后他一只手拖起康纳的下巴强迫他必须注视着自己，大拇指不安分的抚摸着被吻的红肿充血的唇瓣，一只脚踩上了康纳的胯间。  
“……唔！”  
汉克十分明显的感受到跪在地上的仿生人腰一软往下一沉。眼中的蜜糖变得粘稠，似乎随时都有可能哭出来。  
“所以那个老程序员给你装了早泄模块，嗯？”  
“不……”汉克放开了手，康纳只能以分立的坐姿坐在地上，上身伏在汉克的大腿上，下身从未体验过的黏腻感和源源不断的电信号让处理器变得过热，“因为我是嗯…原型机，并没有和我匹配的性交硬件……所以只能，只能用夜总会淘汰下来的……呼……失败品……敏感度有点儿太高了。”  
康纳努力的维持着意识和声音的平稳，眸子里满是隐忍，情欲以及……

贪婪。  
性和爱欲就像毒品，让人甘之如饴。

汉克把在地上软成一团的康纳捞起来，放到自己腿上，将他的衬衫拉到小臂关节处，衣服的牵扯像手铐一样让康纳不得不挺起胸部。  
“那这里呢？”  
“什……呜！！”  
汉克咬上了康纳胸前的一点乳首，舌尖在乳晕上画着圈圈，微微刺着乳孔。剧烈的刺激激得康纳弓着腰，将只能放在身后的手撑在汉克的大腿上，像拉住救命稻草一般死死抓住老警官的裤子，却无疑是把弱点更加暴露在敌人眼前。  
被设置为处理器的乳首有着比人类还要高的敏感度，一边的乳首在不断的啃咬下变得殷红挺起，而另一边的即使受到冷落，但是不断的数据流刷新着康纳的处理器，最先进的仿生人甚至生出一种要宕机的恐惧。  
就和人类一样，疼痛永远都是性欲爆发的导火线。  
汉克一把拍在康纳光滑结实的屁股上发出一声响声。康纳下意识的夹紧了臀瓣，隐藏在股缝间的同样是失败品的穴口开始分泌出粘液，一张一合的期待着有东西来填满。前面的阴茎丝毫没有不应期的困扰，也颤颤巍巍抬起头来。  
“打屁股让你很爽吗，康纳？”  
“不唔……”  
汉克又一次在康纳屁股上落下的一掌让康纳呜咽着，兴奋刺激着泪腺，让那两颗奶糖滚着水光。  
“那你为什么这么湿了？是因为只有一岁尿床了吗？嗯？”  
过激的侮辱和性暗示语言。康纳的手颤抖着，无法再支撑自己的重量，手臂一软向后倒去。老警官从身后环住康纳的腰，将脱力的小仿生人抱回怀里。白衬衫终于还是掉在了地上，康纳本能般搂住了汉克的脖子，那双常年握枪的大手在他光洁的背脊上抚摸着，沿着脊椎轻抚过蝴蝶骨和腰间的软肉，最后落在臀缝上方的尾椎上，极富色情意义的绕着圈。  
“回答我，小荡妇。告诉Daddy你想怎么样。”  
“Fuck me…Daddy…”  
“Fuck you, Connor.”  
食指和中指抵住了已经张开并且满是肠液的肛口一下子就捅了进去，柔软的肠壁像是被满足了一般蠕动着欢迎异物，将汉克的手指吞的更深。  
夜总会的性爱仿生人为了满足顾客的性欲总是将敏感点做的更往前，无论是女性的还是男性的。  
汉克在第二节指节不到的地方找到了那块微微凹陷的软肉，然后满意地看着康纳更加搂紧自己的脖颈，腿间还在痉挛的肌肉和又一次把两人的小腹弄得黏哒哒的精液。康纳微微张着嘴，眼前的分析报告已经被归到一个小角落才能不让他阻挡全部的视线，唾液连带着性高潮的生理泪水沿着嘴角眼角滑落到身前的某个地方。汉克亲吻着康纳的面庞，扫过一条条水痕，最后亲吻住了康纳，把呻吟和喘息全部吞到肚子里。  
汉克的手指仍然在戳弄着康纳的前列腺，吞入三根手指的穴口被撑大到极限，红艳的软肉没有一丝褶皱的包裹住外来物，肠液顺着手指留下，弄湿了老警官的手，明明不需要呼吸却感受到巨大的窒息感和压迫感挤压着仿生人的电路。  
“Ple..ase.”  
他的男孩用颤抖无比的声音恳求到。  
汉克暗骂了一句，抽出了肠道里的手指换上了早已硬挺的阴茎。即使已经扩张了许久，身体的肌肉仍在本能的排斥巨物地反向进入。肛口吞下了菇头就再也进不去了，肠肉痉挛着绞紧了柱体。  
啪。  
臀肉又一次被掌心拍打。康纳腿一软穴口又硬生生吞入一截巨物，疼痛敲击着神经，最后激化成无可比拟的快感。  
“坏孩子。”  
老警官被情欲染得沙哑的声音在康纳已经通红的耳畔轻语，接下来一声又一声的拍打声传来，明明不响，却好似在体内震动着足以让内脏晃动。穴口变得松软，直肠开始献媚般缠上粗大的阴茎，大半根柱体被吞入后，康纳屁股上的皮肤也已经红透，努力的支撑在老警官的肩膀上不让自己再向下一点儿。  
“汪？”圣伯纳犬被客厅的噪音吵醒，呼哧呼哧的跑过来。  
汉克就像和伴侣做爱被孩子看见一般手忙脚乱的把放在沙发上的外套盖在了康纳的身上，看着腿边的相扑和埋在自己肩窝里不住颤抖的康纳，最后猛地站起来向卧室走去。  
“汉克—！”  
突然变高的视野和双脚离地让康纳恐慌地整个人贴在老警官身上，双腿环住汉克的啤酒肚，一直无法进一步的阴茎在重力的帮助下最终整根没入。外套从外面遮住了康纳的身体但却随着每一次颤抖而摆动着，细密而短促的呻吟全部落入老警官的耳朵里。  
“不行…汉克，不……这太过了，太多了唔。”  
明明只有几米的路程却远的不行，每一次走动都带来一次戳向前列腺的刺激。当康纳被放到床上时，第三次高潮的痉挛让他大腿内侧的肌肉不住地抽动着，身前的阴茎却没有吐出新的液体，依旧勃起着。  
“你用屁股高潮了。”汉克跪在床上，掐住康纳的腰向上提了提，看着已经眼神飘忽的康纳像个老流氓一样吹了个口哨，“你真该问问卡姆斯基是不是给你装了早泄的病毒，康纳。”  
“不是的…”康纳出声反驳着，短时的死机让康纳的声音带着虚弱和一点儿恐惧，为了稳住身体，他只能踮着脚尖背部着床这种很累的方式接受着性爱带来的快乐。那双被汗水打湿的手颤颤巍巍的伸向他的搭档，然后他说道：“很…舒服。因为…你。”  
“我爱你。”  
丝毫没有掩饰的爱意再次从嘴中吐出，汉克也没有犹豫的与那双手十指相扣，再次亲吻上他的嘴唇。  
剧烈的抽插让肉体和肉体发出色情的拍打声，身体为了散热向外释放热量和汗液，让圣诞节寒冷的夜晚变得火热而又带着情色。直肠已经习惯了巨物的存在，乖巧的在每一次抽出时绞紧，插入时放松。他的阴茎依旧硬挺着，但是却无法吐出更多的仿生精液。  
汉克在康纳的体内射了一次，疲软的阴茎在贪婪的肠肉一次次的抽动和痉挛下又变得坚硬。精液在肠道内晃动着，随着抽插进入到更深处。精明的谈判专家无法思考分析任何事情，主机像被人不断的拔掉电源又插上，一次次的过电造成了一次次的短路。  
康纳像个瘾君子一样贪婪的渴求着他的副队长给他更多的性交、快感和爱。

最后一股浓精喷洒在被摩擦的滚烫的肠壁上，康纳不住地又抽动了两下，脚趾勾住了床单。无法闭合的嘴唇微张着，蜜糖色的糖浆失焦的不知道望向何处，但与汉克十指相扣的双手依旧没有分开。  
汉克慢慢地将阴茎从肠道里抽出，软肉下意识的缠上，但最后酸软的无法再绞紧，无法闭合的穴口在一次次蠕动下把白色的精液推出直肠，最后打湿了一片床单。  
“康纳，康纳？”老警官松开了康纳的手，一边忏悔着自己的罪行，一边小心翼翼的拍了拍青年失神的脸庞，“听着，我为我的行为道歉…”  
“不……汉克。”康纳的声音在长时间的呜咽下哑的可怕，无意识上翘的尾音和温暖的眼睛却又无比的勾人心弦，他重新牵起老警官的手，虔诚的吻了吻那充满栗子花和汗液味道的手掌。  
“我认为我故障了。”  
“我贪婪的渴望着你的拥抱，亲吻，阴茎。”  
“我爱你，汉克。”  
“Damn it，别打断我说话，康纳。”汉克再一次压了上去亲吻住那对已经红肿的似乎要出血的嘴唇。接着他直起身，摸索着在一旁的外套里的麂皮盒子，然后说道：  
“你没有故障，康纳。渴望爱是人类的本性，这没有什么错。”  
“我爱你。”  
海蓝色的眼睛望着躺在床上的人，没有悲伤，没有疑惑，和那对糖浆一样充满了虔诚和爱意。  
汉克捧着那只手，将麂皮盒子里没有什么装饰的金属圆环戴在了康纳的中指上。  
“圣诞快乐，孩子。”  
窗外又飘起了雪，在暖黄的灯光下，屋里的老警官和他的搭档仿生人亲吻在一起。


End file.
